


Can You Check Me Out?

by kageyama_drama



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan has been a busboy at a local restaurant for a couple years and phil is a server, brand new to the job. almost immediately, a friendship is formed, but it probably won't stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Check Me Out?

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au i’ve been dying to read for a really long time (because i’m a waitress), and i’ve never been able to find it so i decided to write it myself. this is my first fic, so judge me all you like.   
> WARNING: homophobic speech, a little bit of angst, parental disapproval, explicit language, and sexual content. and FLUFF.  
> let’s do this.  
> \------  
> this is re-posted from my tumblr.  
> if you wanna check that out --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com

“Alright, Phil, good luck out there. Your first shift is gonna go great. If you need anything, be sure to let someone know.” 

And with that, the small, brunette, twenty-something who had been leading him around all morning disappeared.

Phil sighed with a hint of anxiety. His trainer Nicole was great and all, but he didn’t feel at all prepared to start serving alone today. He barely had the bloody menu memorized!  _Luckily,_   _today is only a single shift,_ he thought to himself _, and a Tuesday afternoon, at that!_ He could totally do this.

Hours passed, and before he knew it, Phil was told to start cleaning his section, so he could head home. He was covered in old sweat, which was now making him cold in the near-empty restaurant. Despite dealing with rude customers, a meal that was prepared incorrectly, and a bartender who apparently didn’t know how to make correct change, Phil was staying optimistic about his first official shift and the perfectly average way it played out.

While Phil was wiping down his tables, Nicole stopped by to check in. 

“So,” she leaned up against the wall near him, tossing her curly hair to one side. Nicole was quite pretty, and many guys would go for her, but Phil wasn’t interested. Unfortunately, she seemed quite intrigued with him, and he felt awkward about it the entire training process so far. “How did it go, Phil?” He could tell that just before this, she had managed to find a mirror and reapply her lipstick and fluff up her hair. He almost felt a little embarrassed for her, considering all her hard work was going to waste. He wasn’t very public about it, but Phil was gay. Not that he’d ever officially dated a guy. Or anyone for that matter. But he knew.

“It went pretty well, thanks.” He replied. “So what do I do now? Can I just leave?” He stopped wiping his tables and untied his apron, setting it on the back of the chair nearest to him.

“As soon as your section is clean, find a busboy and they will check everything out. If everything looks good to them, they’ll sign you out. Then you’re good to go!”

After assuring her he didn’t have any more questions and he could handle cleaning on his own, Nicole left. Phil quickly finished up and began his search for a busboy. The restaurant as a whole was quite large, and mostly everyone was already gone for the night. 

Phil had already circled the dining room twice and was in the back of the building again. He glanced through the swinging kitchen door’s window, and saw a guy he didn’t recognize. The young man was wearing all black, with a black apron overtop. He was freckled and brunette, with deep brown eyes and a sour expression on his face. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee and yawning. 

Phil walked closer until the other man realized he was there. He turned, while sipping his coffee, and stared. 

“Will you check me out?” Phil blurted, slightly intimidated by this cranky (but cute) stranger. The man coughed on his drink and Phil scrambled awkwardly, realizing how weird that sounded. “Uh, I mean- my um… My section? Tables 433, 434, 435. Please?” 

He felt like a complete idiot.

“Yeah, sure.” The other guy answered, clearly tired, but also slightly amused by Phil. “You’re new, I’m assuming?”

“Yeah, first day.” Phil answered, his blush starting to fade. They walked together over to his tables and the busboy started doing his thing. He swiped his hand across the table to make sure it was clean, checked the salt and pepper shakers. Then, he bent over to check for gum under the table. Phil couldn’t help but check him out; he was really quite attractive. He had a slim, toned figure, and he seemed strong, but in a very nonchalant, I’m-not-trying-too-hard kind of way.

“I’m Dan.” The other man said, slinging his towel over his shoulder and standing up. He extended a hand to Phil and he shook it. “Oh, nice to meet you. I’m Phil.” 

 _His hand is so soft, but at the same time so strong. And warm._ Phil thought to himself, still holding the handshake. He barely knew this guy but couldn’t help getting lost in his eyes and-

“You missed some gum, by the way.” Phil’s thoughts were screeched to a halt. 

“Huh?”

“Gum,” Dan repeated. “There’s a piece of gum stuck to your table.” 

Phil practically full-on gasped and dropped to his knees under the table, searching for the sticky substance. Dan immediately started laughing and joined him. 

“I’m kidding, you walnut.” He laughed at Phil, who popped his head up in surprise and whacked it on the edge of the table. 

———

 A couple months had gone by and Phil was quite confident and adjusted to his new job. He had made a few other friends in the restaurant, but he pretended to not be disappointed whenever he came to work and Dan wasn’t there. They had grown closer with almost every shift, it seemed. They had a fun, sarcastic, joking relationship that always kept Phil on his toes. Mostly because Dan was a clever, quick-witted, hot guy while Phil was a clumsy, awkward, dork who may or may not have fallen head over heels for him. 

He knew all of these feelings were happening very fast, but he couldn’t help himself. He was crushing, hard. But Phil’s biggest dilemma was that Dan was straight. Like, _extremely_ so. He constantly flirted with the girl servers and made them all swoon with his good looks and charming, dry sense of humor. As much as this upset Phil, he couldn’t control his crush, and continued spending time with Dan at work.

One Friday night, after an extremely busy dinner shift, Dan and Phil were the only ones left in the restaurant. Phil had managed to tag along with Dan’s nightly cleaning duties, just to (nonchalantly) spend more time with him. His excuse was that the large party he had served earlier left a big mess, what with all the children in the group, so he felt like he needed to help as much as he could. Dan happily accepted the help.

“So, Phil,” Dan started, stacking a large tower of plates on his tray. “That girl Nicole… She’s cute. Do you know each other from outside of work?” 

Phil was quite surprised by this question. Most of the time, he and Dan just joked around and never really spoke of anything serious like relationships or life outside work. _Ugh_. He thought. _He probably wants to know if she’s single or interested in him_. He continued his mission of sweeping under the table and answered.

“We have a couple classes together, but we don’t really know each other that well… Why?”

“You into her?” Dan asked, bluntly. Phil stopped what he was doing, his back to Dan, thankful that the brunette couldn’t see his face.

“No, not at all. She’s, uh, not my type.” He replied, awkwardly, screwing the little metal cap off the salt and refilling it. He felt this perk Dan’s interest.

“Then what is your type? You more into blondes? Like Brittany, maybe?”

“Nah,” Phil said. He still wasn’t fully comfortable having this conversation with people. He had only really come out to his closest family so far. “I, uh, I like guys.” This part always terrified him, because a lot of guys (even the ones he wasn’t romantically interested in) immediately thought he was attracted to them. 

Silence. Phil sat the salt down and moved on to the pepper, his back still turned from Dan, afraid to make eye contact with him.

“Oh.” Was all that came out of the other man.

 _Great_ , thought Phil, _there goes this friendship._ _He’s weirded out now and things won’t ever be the same_.

“Well, that’s cool.” Dan added, before Phil could say anything. Phil turned around to look at him, and realized there was a lot less space between them than the last time he had laid eyes on Dan. With a pepper shaker clasped in his hands, he stared into the brown eyes that were already piercing into his own bright blue ones. Dan wasn’t even trying to get any work done at this point, and Phil was thoroughly confused. 

“We’re out of pepper.” Phil held up the shaker, breaking the tense silence between them. Dan blinked. 

“There’s some in the back,” Dan offered, not moving an inch. 

“Can you get some, please?” Phil practically begged, trying to separate them and end this terribly awkward conversation. No one had ever reacted to him being gay quite like this. Maybe if he was lucky, Dan would slip into the back to get the pepper and Phil could just sneak out and go home. He had never been this embarrassed.

“I’ll show you where it is. Just so you know in the future, if I’m not here.” Dan said, and walked off. Phil’s jaw dropped while his eyes followed the other man, unsure if he should actually follow him. “Are you coming?” Dan said, a little impatiently.

Phil quickly picked up the pace and followed behind him. Dan led him into a small hallway known to everyone in the restaurant as “dry storage.” On either side of them were floor to ceiling shelves, holding various ingredients and utensils. Dan walked all the way to where the hallway dead ended and he stopped. 

“The pepper is in this corner, in bags like this,” Dan held up a bag of pepper to demonstrate. “Got it?” Phil nodded, still completely confused by the shift in Dan’s behavior. 

Dan gently placed the bag of pepper in Phil’s outstretched hand and shifted around him to leave the hallway. It was so crowded that their chests were basically touching, and Phil took in a sharp breath, avoiding eye contact. 

Dan stopped directly in front of Phil and looked into his eyes, raising an eyebrow. _Was Dan_  teasing _him?_ That’s definitely what it felt like.

Phil bit his lip, internally melting from the sexy smirk on Dan’s face. He could have sworn Dan just fluttered his eyelashes. “Am I your type, Philly?” Dan asked in a low, playful tone. The brown eyed man lifted his hand to the lapel of Phil’s work shirt and played with the seam. Phil thought he might have a heart attack. 

“Uh… I…” Phil stuttered, completely flustered. Was this some kind of cruel joke? After all, Dan was totally straight, wasn’t he? “What are you doing?” He asked, his eyes unable to look away from Dan’s delicious-looking lips. 

“Just, uh… Checking you out.” Dan said, trying (and failing) to maintain his calm and unwavering tone as he spoke. 

He crashed his lips into Phil’s before either of them could laugh at his stupid joke. Phil felt like he was dreaming. Their lips danced together effortlessly like they had done this a thousand times.

Desperately, Dan wrapped his arm around Phil’s lower back and pulled him even closer, taking him in. Phil raised his hands to the top buttons of Dan’s black dress shirt and unbuttoned them as quickly as he could. When Dan realized what he was attempting, he let out a quiet moan and shoved Phil up against the opposite wall, knocking down multiple bags of uncooked pasta. 

Flustered and blind with arousal, Phil became frustrated with how difficult the other man’s shirt was to remove and ripped it wide open, buttons popping and falling everywhere. 

“You…” Phil panted against Dan’s neck, “are exactly my type.“ 

Dan leaned over and gave Phil’s ear a slight nibble. "What a coincidence…” He moaned into his ear, “You’re mine." 

 Phil let out a deep growl, wanting Dan more than he’d ever wanted anything (or anyone) before. Dan ripped off his shirt and slowly rubbed his hands down Phil’s chest, enjoying the warmth it radiated. He stopped at Phil’s belt, and looked up at him, cheeks flushed with desire. He could already feel the hardness in Phil’s pants, from the way they were standing. He softly rubbed his hand up and down Phil’s hardness, still starting into the other’s bright blue eyes. 

"Are we doing this? Like, are you okay with this?” Dan asked, the most serious Phil had ever seen him. 

“Dan, not to sound weird, but I’ve fantasized about doing this since we met.” Phil placed another, sloppy kiss on Dan’s pink, swollen lips. “Yes, I want this. And you’re sure you do?" 

Dan smiled back at the black haired man, letting out a small moan into his neck. "I want this. So much." 

 That was all Phil needed to hear. He unbuckled Dan’s pants and let them fall to the ground, and Dan returned the favor. Phil lifted Dan up onto a nearby shelf, pressing in between his legs. They both were moaning loudly and jutting back and forth when they heard the back door open. They froze in place. 

"Who is that?!” Phil whispered frantically, panting. Dan shook his head, not knowing who would be in the kitchen besides them at this time of night. They both scooped up their discarded clothes and crouched down behind some boxes.

“Dan??” A familiar voice called from the kitchen. It was their manager, Dave. “Phil?”

Both men, still trying to catch their breath, stayed silent. 

“Yeah, I have no idea. Their cars are outside, but the place is empty.” Dave talked to someone on his phone. Dan knew that if their manager thought they just left without locking up he would get fired, so he threw his clothes back on, gave Phil a quick kiss, and jumped up.

“Hey, Dave! Yeah sorry I-” He trailed off. Phil was still crouched in the corner of the hallway, wondering what to do next. He could faintly hear Dan and their manager talking out in the dining room, explaining why Phil’s car was there but he wasn’t. _Dan better come up with a convincing excuse,_ he thought _, or they both would be in serious trouble._

After about fifteen minutes, Dan finally came back to rescue Phil. “Sorry about that.” Dan apologized, eyeing Phil’s expression to get an idea of what he was feeling. Phil could feel in the air that their passion-filled moment had passed, and now he wondered what the two of them would do next.

“Hey, it’s fine…” Phil responded, now fully dressed. Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil’s cheek. 

“Goodnight, Phil.” Dan said softly, tightening his apron back up. Phil couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed. He wasn’t sure what he wanted after that awkward interruption, but it wasn’t this.

“Oh, right. Yeah, have a good night.”

———-

Since that night a few weeks ago, Dan and Phil’s relationship stayed mostly how it was before, at least that’s how it seemed to everyone around them. In reality, the pair made any excuse to stick around after closing time to “clean,” which was code for making out in the storage hallway, dining room, bathroom, anywhere. As much as Phil enjoyed their time alone together, he wasn’t fully satisfied. He wanted more and tried to bring it up in conversation, but he couldn’t tell how Dan really felt anymore. 

One night, ten minutes before closing, Dan, Phil, and a few other people were still in the restaurant, beginning to clean up for the night. Phil’s last table just wouldn’t seem to leave, and Phil was getting annoyed. It was a table of six men, all in their twenties and thirties, and they were the rudest group Phil had ever served.

He approached the table again, handed out the six separate bills, and scooped up a pile of dirty dishes to carry to the kitchen. He slammed the door wide open, muttering under his breath and crashing the dishes down into the large sink. Dan was around the corner and noticed Phil’s unusual attitude. 

“What’s wrong?” Dan asked him, jumping in and helping rinse off the uneaten food from a plate.

“These guys… Grown men!” Phil complained. “They are such assholes. They keep making fun of me and calling me names.” He scoffed and kept washing.

“Calling you names?” Dan asked, confused. “It can’t be _that_ bad… What did they say?”

There was a silent pause. Phil didn’t want to repeat it, Dan could tell. “…I should have spit in their food.” He muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Dan had never told Phil, or anyone for that matter, but he was growing extremely protective of the black haired man, and he was very good at hiding it. In this moment, he clenched his fists to hold back his already bubbling anger, knuckles turning a pale white. He cleared his throat.

“Listen, we close in like five minutes, and then we can kick them out of here.” He reassured Phil, wanting so badly to hold his shoulder, brush the fringe out of his eyes. He couldn’t, though, because of other coworkers still finishing up nearby. He hated hiding this side of himself, but that was just how he was raised. Being gay was wrong. It was a sin. He had to push it away, flirt with women, act cool. It was exhausting, and Phil made him want, more than anything, to give in.

Phil nodded and retreated back out into the dining room. Dan followed quietly behind, just to spy on these men who were treating Phil so poorly. As soon as the table saw Phil, they began shouting at him.

“Hey! This bill is wrong!” He shoved his receipt into Phil’s hands. “You over-charged me, fag!” Phil immediately looked over the bill, spouting off apologies, seeing the man’s issue. 

“Sir, this is correct.” Phil began, trying to sound as polite as possible. “You ordered the pasta and added shrimp, which costs extra, which I explained earlier.”

Dan watched from afar and gave Phil major props for dealing with these guys at all. If it was him, he would have already punched someone.

“Excuse me?!” The man shouted at Phil, standing up. “Just fix it! I’m not leaving until you fix this!”

“Sir, I can’t fix it.” Phil took a step back, intimidated by the man’s height and bulky figure. “My manager has already left for the night.”

“Oh, you’ll fix it…” The man growled as he stepped into Phil’s personal space and grabbed him by the shirt, fistfuls of fabric slightly lifting Phil onto his toes. Before he could even blink, Dan was between the two men, shoving the man backward, crashing onto the table and falling to the ground, dishes clattering and smashing around him. 

“GET OUT OF HERE, NOW.” Dan almost screamed, cheeks flushed red and out of breath. “GO.”

The man on the ground and all his friends gaped up at the pair, shocked by Dan’s sudden presence. They all began to gather their things and leave, and Phil felt Dan take his hand and rush him into the bathroom.

“Are you okay?” Dan asked frantically, straightening Phil’s shirt and grabbing his face. Phil’s blue eyes stared back.

“I’m fine…” He said quietly.

“Those guys were assholes, Phil. I can’t believe you put up with them as long as you did.” Words were flying out of Dan’s mouth, faster and faster with each moment, filled with adrenaline. “I was just listening to make sure you were okay, and I couldn’t stop myself, I didn’t know what he would do to you, I couldn’t let him hurt you-” Dan’s words were cut off by Phil’s lips.

“I’m fine, Dan. Calm down.”

Dan deepened the kiss, calming himself with Phil’s tongue. They stayed like this for a few moments before Phil pulled away. 

“We need to go clean up.” Phil mentioned, pulling Dan back into reality.

“Right.” 

——-

Dan was thinking about Phil constantly and it was driving him crazy. They only ever saw each other at work, which just wasn’t enough anymore. The Tuesday before Christmas, Dan and Phil were at work together, and business was slow.

“You going home for the Holidays?” Dan asked Phil, collecting a large pile of menus and arranging them properly.

“Nah,” Phil replied, doodling on his order pad. “Just having dinner for one at my flat. Me and my family aren’t really that close.“ He continued to doodle, in his own little world.

“Want to come home with me?” Dan asked, secretly terrified. He gulped as Phil’s head snapped up to look at him.

“Home?” Was all Phil could respond with. 

“Yeah,” Dan answered. “A couple hours north of here. It’s just a small family thing. It’s fine if you don’t want to…”

“I’d love to.”

“G-great.” Dan cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm, trying not to squeal aloud.

——–

Dan’s car pulled up to his apartment early the next day and Phil quickly ran outside, overnight bag in hand.

“Hey.” Phil gave with a smile as he closed the passenger side door. Dan smiled back happily, hiding his nerves quite nicely.

After over two hours of singing to Muse, laughing at each other’s jokes, and driving down country roads, they arrived at Dan’s family home. Just as the ice was broken between him and Phil and his nerves were nowhere in sight, they sprouted right back up again as he drove up the driveway.

Inside the house, Phil met Dan’s brother, Adrian, and his parents. They all were perfectly nice, but Dan didn’t act like himself around them, Phil could tell. 

“Mom, Dad, Adrian, this is… my… uh, Phil. This is Phil.” Dan stumbled over his words. 

Phil was curious as to how this introduction would happen. He would’ve been stupid if he didn’t know that Dan was uncomfortable and confused with his feelings and what it meant about him and his sexuality, so Phil was patient and understanding.

After arriving and making smalltalk, Dan’s mother suggested Dan could take Phil around town and show him the sights. Which for this town, were few a far between. Dan’s old high school, the small local movie theater, and the park were the only really interesting places to go.

They got back late that night and Dan lead Phil to the spare bedroom, where his mom had already turned down the bed.

“I’m right next door if you need anything.” Dan offered, slowly walking to the door and stopping at the threshold, wanting nothing more than to lock the door and crawl into the spare bed with Phil.

“Thanks.” Phil said, and added, “Dan…” Dan turned around to face him.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for inviting me. It’s been great to see where you’re from and all that.”

Phil knew he was repeating himself, he’d already thanked Dan a few times, just so he could keep Dan around a bit longer. Dan closed the door quietly and walked over to the foot of the bed.

“Of course, Phil. I’m glad you could be here. Get some sleep.” That last part he said just to stop himself from leaping on top of Phil and waking up the entire house. Curse these thin walls and squeaking floorboards. 

That night, he had never had a harder time falling asleep. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Seeing his father earlier that day reminded him even more of how much he would never accept Dan’s lifestyle. He was much too conservative and close-minded to understand. 

 _I need some water._ Dan thought to himself. _It’s three in the morning, I need to get myself together._

He got out of bed and slipped out the door of his bedroom, as quietly as he could. Feeling like he was a teenager again, sneaking out of the house and getting into trouble, Dan tip-toed down the hallway, avoiding the particularly creaky floorboards. Once reaching the mostly pitch dark kitchen, he left the lights off, and made his way to the fridge, his hands leading him through the room, stretching out to balance himself on kitchen counters, chairs, and cupboards.

He let out a screech when his hand met something warm and soft. An arm. A different voice let out a little squeak of surprise, and he knew immediately that it was Phil. 

“Dan?!” Phil whisper/yelled. 

“What are you doing?” Dan asked, adopting the same tone.

“Couldn’t sleep, got some water.” Phil responded, gesturing to the half-full glass in his hand.

“Oh.” Dan responded. “Me too.” He gulped as he reached behind Phil and grabbed a second glass, filling it in the sink. He brought the glass to his lips and downed it quickly, chugging. He could feel Phil’s eyes watching him and the tension between the two of them. He set his glass down on the counter and before he even knew what he was doing, he was pushing Phil against the counter and tracing his lips with his tongue.

Phil let out a small little moan into Dan’s mouth and that just turned him on more. Their hands explored each other and it felt glorious, like they hadn’t touched in years. In the dark of the kitchen, the two men groped and felt each other tenderly, but with an unspoken urgency. Suddenly, Phil dropped to his knees and pulled Dan’s sweatpants down to his ankles. Dan was shocked by Phil’s blunt movement and gasped when the other man wrapped his warm, wet lips over the tip of his hardness and licked the slit.

“Phil!” Dan tried not to shout. Phil pulled back and glared up at him, arousal clouding his eyes. 

“Shut. Up.” Phil warned in a whisper, and swallowed Dan’s length once again. He pumped with one hand, while sucking with his mouth, his other hand wrapped tightly around Dan’s hip. Dan whimpered in pleasure and knew that he was already close to finishing, as embarrassing as that was. He gripped Phil’s hair, maybe a little too tightly, but Phil didn’t mind and continued on. 

Before he knew it, he was over the edge, sticky warmth escaping him, directly into Phil’s open mouth. Phil let out a guttural moan as he stood back up to face Dan, and kissed him deeply, holding him close. They pulled apart and stared into each other’s eyes, brown meeting blue.

“I love you.” Dan heard the words but didn’t realize he was the one saying them until it was too late. Phil stepped back, taking in a sharp breath in shock.

“You… What?” Phil tried to wrap his mind around the words he just heard. He had more or less accepted the fact that he was just a quick hookup for Dan to release his complicated urges. He never thought this would be anything more, because that’s the way it had been for months.

“I… Uh, sorry. I’m an idiot. Forget I said anything, sorry-” Dan spoke these words frantically, panicked, running out of the room, back up the stairs, and locked himself in his room. 

“Dan!” Phil quietly called after him, but he was long gone.

——–

Dan woke up the next morning, the scent of turkey and comfort food filling his nostrils. He could hear the shuffling of feet downstairs, probably his mother preparing Christmas dinner. He got up, dressed himself, and made his way down the stairs to find Phil side by side with his mother in the kitchen. He was rolling out the dough for the bread.

“Oh Phil, you’re a natural!” Dan’s mother swooned over him. Phil giggled.

Dan couldn’t help but smile. He could get used to Phil being around and part of the family. His stomach turned sour as memories flooded in. He looked over at the spot on the floor where he and Phil met the night before and winced. 

“Oh Dan, you’re up!” His mother called, walking over and planting a kiss on his forehead. “Merry Christmas, my dear. Dinner is almost ready.” 

Dan looked past her to Phil, who was watching on and smiling at him. He gave a small, awkward smile back.

Within a half hour, the whole family was seated at the dining room table, enjoying the meal. Dan and Phil sat side by side, and Dan was trying his best to avoid eye contact with the other man. He still felt extremely weird about the night before. Clearly Phil didn’t feel the same way about him, and he was mortified. There was a small break in conversation.

“So, Dan…” His father started. “Anything new with you? How are classes going?”

Dan gulped. He had been present at enough family dinners to know where this was going.

“Classes are going great, Dad.” He answered.

“Good. Found a girlfriend yet? You never talk about anyone. Should we be worried?” Dan’s heart was racing and he broke out into a sweat. Next to him, Phil’s entire body tensed up. He had no idea what kind of turn this conversation was going to take.

“Honey,” Dan’s mother quickly interrupted, “Dan doesn’t need to rush into anything, he’s still young and can be with anyone he wants.” She glared at him and he stared back, a sour expression on his face. Phil was relieved at this, he really liked Dan’s mother.

Dan cleared his throat awkwardly, his father’s eyes digging into him. He glanced over at Phil, whose eyes were already searching Dan’s face, and gave him a look Phil had never seen him make before. If Phil could put Dan’s facial expression into words, it would probably have said  _“Fuck it.”_

“You don’t need to be worried, Dad.” Dan suddenly declared, maybe a little too loudly. “There is someone, and I actually think I’m in love.”

There was a collective gasp throughout the room and only Phil really knew what was happening.

“Well, that’s great, son.” His father responded, followed by a pregnant pause. “No offense to Phil, but why didn’t you bring her to Christmas?”

 _Here it comes._ Dan thought. Phil shifted uncomfortably in his chair next to him.

“It’s not a she.” Dan said quietly.

“Excuse me?” his father challenged.

“I’m in love with Phil.” He stood up. “I have been for months.” He turned away from his father to face Phil, not caring what his father thought of him anymore. The look on Phil’s face was a mixture of shock and, was that _happiness_? 

“I love you too.” Phil stood up and joined him. Dan let out a small gasp.

“You what?!” Dan asked, shocked. But he couldn’t continue any further because before he knew it, Phil’s lips slammed into his and they kissed happily. They didn’t even care that they ended up full-on making out in the middle of Christmas dinner. Dan’s father let out a scoff and left the dinner table. His mother had a small smile on her face and grabbed Adrian’s arm, leading him out of the room.

Dan sighed and sunk into Phil’s arms. 

“Merry Christmas, Dan.” Phil smiled at the brunette. “I’m so proud of you.”

Dan smiled back in pure joy. “Merry Christmas, Phil.”


End file.
